survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lonely Leptons
is the fifth episode of SRorgs: Kiribati - Second Chances. =The Story= Previously on… SURVIVOR After voting out Canadia, Alofi has gone on a winning streak. At Vaiea, Gabriella is next on the chopping block. Tarawa finally lost immunity, and Rev was clearly the next to go. Jamal, however, was concerned about what would happen after that. Tucker began to bond with Jamal even though he was outside of Tucker’s core alliance. And Pory continued to get on people’s nerves – especially Jamal’s. But in the end, Rev still went home unanimously. 17 are left… who will be voted out tonight? Night 12 At Tarawa, no one is mourning Rev being gone. Especially not Pory. Pory is beginning to test Jamal’s patience, however. Day 13 At Alofi, things are going well. The quiet, however, is making Jacob restless. With Vaiea having downtime for once, Leo takes some time to reflect on what this expierence means to him. However, he continues to hate Gabriella. Day 14 As the challenge approaches, Gruff is not in great shape. At the challenge, Gruff learns that Rev went home, leaving him as the last player from The Atacama standing. The challenge is announced to be the same challenge that Jacob went home on in Japan, bringing back haunting memories for him. The hosts ask Tarawa to decide their challenge sit-out ASAP, but Pory complains that the tribe should wait until they know who will do best in the challenge. This leads to a large argument between Jamal and Pory about whether it’s important to follow the spirit of the rules. Pory starts to question why he’s even in the game. At the challenge, Alofi wins yet again. And in a close match-up, Vaiea gets second, sending Tarawa to their second Tribal Council. Going into Tribal, Jamal feels relatively powerless and still angry at Pory. After two poor challenge scores, Maddie is also worried about having her name thrown out there. Pory and Jamal discuss the vote, and it doesn’t leave Jamal very confident. Pory announces to his alliance that he’s only playing for them to win, not himself. He also announces that he’s like to get Jamal out. Alex and Pory talk about the votes, and Alex suggests voting for Maddie due to challenge strength. This causes Pory to consider voting Alex instead of Jamal. Pory also throws out Jamal’s name to Alex. Jamal realizes that things might not be looking good for Alex and decides to flip the script. He puts his plan into motion and tells Brayth, Maddie, and Alex. Tucker finds himself in the middle of two plans. Pory and Jamal are talking, and Pory confronts Jamal. Jamal denies this to Pory and gets Pory to admit he heard it from somebody else, not Alex, and that person heard it through Alex. Jamal talks to Tucker and they find that Brayth has been weird about the vote with both of them. Jamal warns Alex that Pory is coming for him. Jamal approaches Maddie, who confirms Brayth has been weird about the vote to her as well. However, in truth, Maddie has made this up, and is actually the one who initially leaked to Pory. Pory goes crazy in camp chat upon learning all of this, and decides to quit the game.